User blog:Alien Paranoid/Dr. Mundo: Champion rework
The Goal of this Rework is: 1. Make Dr. Mundo a Juggernaut. He should be picked for his damage and durability, not CC. 2. Keep his niche - Unkillable Madman who can chase you for days. 3. Make more interactive passive in the lane and more reasonable passive ouside of the laning phase. 4. Make Infected Cleaver weaker in terms of poking, but stronger at close range. 5. Reduce his health costs to compensate the removal of his old passive. ---- STATISTICS: HEALTH increased to 590 (+ 95) HEALTH REGEN. increased to 9.5 (+ 0.9) ATTACK DAMAGE adjusted to 56 (+ 5) ATTACK SPEED decreased to 0.625 (+ 2%) ARMOR increased to 27 (+ 4) MOVE. SPEED decreased to 335 % of his maximum health}} within last 4 seconds, he shields himself for % of his maximum health}}, decaying over 4 seconds and gains and % bonus movement speed}} for the same duration. |static = |targeting = Adrenaline Rush is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Damage taken goes into account after Adrenaline Rush is ready to use. * Cooldown starts when the shield triggers not after the effect ends. }} Dr. Mundo hurls a cleaver in the target direction, dealing physical damage (doubled against minions) to the first enemy it hits, them by 40% for 2 seconds and infecting them for the same duration. Infected enemies take bonus magic damage (capped at 300 against minions and monsters) over 2 seconds. |description2 = Dr. Mundo's next basic attack against infected target refreshes the bonus magic damage for another 2 seconds. If the target is already infected, next Infected Cleaver against them is empowered to deal physical damage. |description3 = Half of the cost is refunded if Infected Cleaver hits an enemy, the full cost is refunded if it kills an enemy. |leveling = % of target's current health}} |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = Health |range = | }} |speed = 1850 |targeting = Infected Cleaver is a linear, collision skillshot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the damage and slow but Dr. Mundo will still heal. |additional = * As with all abilities with health costs Infected Cleaver will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1, effectively making it free-to-cast at that threshold. * Health cost refund on the ability is affected by increased healing from and . }} Dr. Mundo sets himself on fire, dealing magic damage every half-second to nearby enemies. After 6 seconds, Burning Agony is automatically toggled off. |description2 = When toggled on and then every 6th tick, Dr. Mundo deals increased magic damage in a wider area. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = Health Per Second |targeting = Burning Agony is a point-blank area of effect. |spelleffects = aoe |damagetype = magic |additional = * Burning Agony has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. * As with all abilities with health costs Burning Agony will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1. ** It will however deactivate automatically if Dr. Mundo's health is lower than what would be needed to sustain it. }} Dr. Mundo gains on his next 3 basic attacks within 5 seconds, increased by 1% per , with the final attack gaining bonus range and dealing bonus physical damage. |description2 = Masochism resets Dr. Mundo's autoattack timer. |leveling = |Attack Speed}}| |Attack Speed}}}} % maximum health}} |range = | }} |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = Health |targeting = Masochism is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Masochism has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. * As with all abilities with health costs Masochism will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1, effectively making it free-to-cast at that threshold. * Health cost is paid upon autoattacking once after activating Masochism, not upon activating Masochism. * The amount of attack speed granted will not adjust over the duration as Dr. Mundo's health changes. * Masochism's bonus physical damage does not affect structures. }} Dr. Mundo regenerates health every half-second, gains bonus movement speed and reduces the duration of crowd control on himself for 12 seconds. |description2 = For the duration, is disabled, but triggers when Dr. Mundo's health drops . |leveling = % maximum health}}| % maximum health}}}} % |cooldown = |cost = 15% |costtype = of current Health |targeting = Sadism is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Sadism has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. * Sadism will be considered health regeneration per 5 seconds when labeled as a stat. * Sadism will continue its healing effect through pseudo-death effects and while in stasis ( , , , ) }} Category:Blog posts